


Daisies

by StarryNighty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: You’re working the weekend at Stark Tower.  But really it’s just smut, so not much of a plot!





	Daisies

**T**he weekend workday was slow as hell. Monotonous with a capital M. The day started off full of tedious file work, grabbing messages, and arguing with the skeleton crews on the lower levels made for a dull beginning. You were on your own today. Oh well, at least it allowed you to lighten the load for Monday. The only highlight you found, the single most wonderful moment were the flowers you received.

You questioned their destination. Convinced they were meant for another, you were even a bit snippy with the florist who delivered them. But you smiled the second the plastic-covered bright yellow and burgundy bundle was placed in your hands.

What a wonderful gift, you thought. You carried them carefully away from the desk toward the staff break room. You’re mind raced through the possibilities of who would of have sent them. Definitely, not the sometimes friend with benefits, the man was an asshole. Or it could have been Mr. Stark, your heart skips a beat. Another bright smile crosses your lips as you consider the potential.

Your mind is wrapped tightly around the idea of Mr. Stark’s careless smile, his lingering hands when you feel a light tap on your shoulder.

Caught in the daydream, you’re light on your feet as you turn and smile brightly. Bucky Barnes pushed a handful of paperwork into your freehand. "Hey." He says casually. "Steve wants these when he gets back," he adds.

You accept them with a nod but the pleasant smile fades when you realize it is an order Bucky could have easily completed himself.

“Those for you?” he asks. You look back up and realize Bucky was closer than he was before. His eyes are sky blue, vivid and focused only on you.

“I think so.” You nod toward the card that dangled with your name on it.

“Who sent them?” he inquired, your eyes stare at the flowers for a few fleeting seconds. You pass on lying and decide to be honest.

You shrug. “I’m not sure. I don’t know who would want to send me flowers.” Your voice is steadier than your nerves but you brave a small smile. Bucky nods and then tilts his head slightly his eyes roam over the flowers.

“You might have a secret admirer.” He muses as his silver metal fingers glided over the crinkling plastic. “Either way you deserve them.” He adds before shoving his hand into his pocket.

Your blood rushes heat to your skin. You feel it sweep up from your neck to your cheeks in a flash.

“You’re amaz-you work hard here.” His words came fast that left a smirk on your lips and made you hyper-aware that the Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier, and Avenger was nervous.

“I’ve watched you. That dress- I mean I’ve seen you around.” He continued, but you picked up on the softness of his voice as he spoke to you, the anxious scrunch of his nose when he miss-stepped over his words, and the not so casual way his eyes glanced over your figure.

“I- I should-“ he started to back up but you softly nodded your head back down toward the hall. “I was headed to the break room.” You interrupted. “Do you want some coffee?” you asked.

His anxious energy subsided as he fell in step next to you. A smile hung at the corner of his lips when you chanced a side glance. And for a moment you couldn’t help but return the smile at the timid quirks you thought you would never see from the likes of him. He was brawny, action-oriented and like the rest of the team rarely saw the inside of the office. You could only count a few times he had interacted with you. And at the moment he lived up to the office gossip of being reserved and genuine.

You step over the threshold of the break room first. Bucky headed to the coffee station while you shoved the forms on the island counter in the kitchen area.

You’re happy, giddy even as your steady fingers gently sat your flowers on the counter. A grin of hopeful pride pulled at the corners of your lips. You delicately untied the long red ribbon that secured the plastic over them. You can smell them before they are completely revealed. The fragrance was sweet, a bit acidic in the back of your throat, but none the less lovely. You wad the plastic up, toss it into the trash and dip your nose into them. Deeply, you filled your nose, mouth, and lungs with the heady scent.

“Enjoying yourself?” You startled at his sudden appearance. The deep smooth sound of his voice drew your eyes to him. He was close. Bucky hung around at your left. Your eyes shifted from him to the coffee counter then back. And you wondered how long he had been there. His lean, muscular body stood braced on his metal elbow and forearm on top of the counter. His stormy blue eyes stared up at you from the crooked stance.

“I’m simply admiring.” You muttered.

You stared at him. He took a sip of his coffee with a smack afterward. His lips split into a tight smile, but the cool calculating expression in his eyes stayed with you. It was not a comforting feeling. Your instincts told you there was something else there because the smile did not go to his eyes. And in your gut, you started to feel the pop and buzz of nerves. You force yourself to look back at your flowers.

You become more aware of just how empty the office was today it’s so quiet you started to hear your heartbeat. The surface of your tongue tingled, the membranes of your throat felt thick as you swallowed. 

“You okay?” asked Bucky and you turned back to him. He was more handsome than you had realized. Your focus sharpened upon the taught sun-kissed skin of his neck. A thick purple vein pulsed underneath. And your heart began to race.

And then you felt it. Your tongue darted out to moisten the dry skin of your lips as you turn away again. Dizzy and sick to your stomach you turned your back on him and gripped the counter for support. The shape of the room quickly became lost in the fishbowl of your vision. 

Bucky was at your side again. “What?” his voice sounded like a distant murmur to you. Hazy, you blink rapidly trying to take in the blurry silhouette of his body and face.

“You can’t look at me that way and not say anything.” his voice muffled in your ears but the dry chuckle of it afterward banged in your head.

“Come on what is it?” his voice was like a fire that roared and singed the pathways of your mind. And you shrank back as he held the top of your arm. His touch hurt, your skin felt overstimulated to the point that even the lightest of touch seared your senses. Your arms and legs felt like shaky jelly but you managed to weakly push against his chest but it didn’t shake him. You can still feel the heat of his body somewhere near you.

“Don’t touch me.” You muttered. “I feel…” but you can’t form the words you so desperately wanted to express. An overwhelming cramp that gnawed in your groin weakened you further. You doubled over in a sharp pained howl. Heart raced with the growing pain, sickened with the sensation the floating feeling of wetness drifted into your awareness. It wasn’t sweat, to your alarm, but the distinct slick of moistness at the cup of your thighs.

Your eyes squeezed shut hard enough to see stars while you held your breath as another more painful wave hit you. It demanded attention. It wanted results. And you open your eyes to Bucky standing right in front of you. You can hear your heartbeat pounding in your ears when you try to sidestep him again. Instead, you fall into him, tumbled right into the shell of his warm arms. Your senses came to life. His chest felt hard under your hands, you could feel the dips and slopes of his abs and pecks. The smell of his skin was intoxicating, and the soft rumble of a sigh sounded like music to your ears.

“No..no” you whispered and shook your head to ride out yet another wave.

You looked back up at Bucky, a Cheshire-cat grin curled at the corner of his lips. He looked around at the door then back to you. “Shh…” he hushed. He caressed your face. You don’t understand why he’s not more concerned with your condition. You try to speak again only now the words come out strangled and faded.

“You’re safe with me.” Bucky murmured into the shell of your ear. “I promise. I’ll take care of you. I always will.”

You know this isn’t right. Something is wrong. His erroneous smile. The depraved way he wasn’t handling your situation. He’s dangerous, you’re in danger and you can’t quite control the direction he pushed you into.

Another wave of want hits you along with the panic response to escape him. You jerked out of his flesh hand twisting in the hair as you stumble back on to counter then weakly collapsed on top of it. The vase of daisies slid across the counter as the papers spilled down to your feet. Teary eyes focused on the red ribbon that moved slowly slipped out of your view.

Bucky was there again, you felt something long, hard press into your ass.

“You did this.” You mumbled accusingly through a sob. You do your best to fight him when he grabbed your wrists. You managed to push back on him but he's stronger, rougher, and more capable than you at this moment. Your fingers began to numb immediately when you felt the silky red ribbon tighten behind your back.

Bucky doesn’t respond, just acts. In no time he has you up and over his shoulder in the span of a breath. His brute force is shocking in how he was able to hold your weight and fight your resistance. It unfazed him. Your vision dipped again with the growing pressure in your head. Panic and dread ripped through your spirit that sent your flight or flight responses into overdrive. Despite the sensations, you attempted to knee whatever parts of him you could hit as he carried you out of the kitchen. The hard metal of his hand dug into your wide thigh. Your head swung with his gait and popped up when he slapped through your dress at your soaked cunt.

You felt his soft chuckle through your hips as you tried to wiggle out of his grip. Another wave hit and at this angle, you gag painfully.

“It’s not that bad.” he retorted.

Bucky brought you back down but your legs buckled under the force sending you falling onto your ass and bound hands with a smack. Your dress is over your thighs and the cool air hits the warm wet spot of your panties.

You can smell yourself. The predatory gaze from Bucky alarms you that he can smell it too.

You kicked at him. "You need this," said Bucky and easily deflected your legs away so forcefully it sent you on to your stomach. The clanging of a buckle panic drove you to helplessly crawl by the skin of your knees away from the sound.

“I wanna see your pretty face.” His voice was tender and reflective, softer than the metal clamp around your ankle. He pushed you back over on your back. Terror bubbled from your throat in the form of a sob. He rushed on top of you, the force of his impact scoots the two of you across the floor. Bucky’s metal forearm is at your neck. He’s cutting off your air enough you rasp instead of scream. The sound of your heart mixed with the slap of your bare feet on the smooth marble floor.

He stops suddenly. You stared at him through teary eyes, watching the murderous scowl give way to gentle admiration.

“I don't want to hurt you," Bucky said warmly. But you know he will. He had gone this far already. “This will be good for us, okay?”

You don’t understand, you don’t have to time to assess his words when his wide palms push at your legs. “Babe, you’re going to be mine.” He stretched your thighs apart as he spoke reverently, he splayed them open and drew them up to where he wanted you to hold. He brushed his hands down your thighs; the sensation of his touch complimented the oncoming wave of longing. You could hear the wetness as he pushed your panties to the side of your lips. Your legs shuttered under the feeling of his thick fingers at your entrance.

Something bigger, warmer pushed inside of you. Dread fills you along with wanting and you stare at Bucky as he gazed down between your legs. “You’re fucking dripping around my head.” he groaned.

Your hips jerked and twitched to meet the aching stroked circles he made with his thumb around your clit. He hissed, the veins in his forehead stretched and swelled under his skin.

“You’re so eager.” He moaned. You see his head roll back and feel warmth spill into your cunt. “Fuck," Bucky mumbled as his head came back down. His eyes flicked up to meet yours.

The heat of his cum slid down and pooled in the crack of your ass. You shake your head when you feel him enter you more. “I’ll stop.” He said thickly, threatening. "But I know that's not really what you want.” He pulled back and you whimpered.

“I’ll leave you here. Just like this. Then I’ll make you crawl when you find me.” He rubbed the broad tip of his cock within your folds. You’re scared he really might leave you like this. You squirmed at the heat of him. Your hips circled on their own at his strokes.

“Tell me.” He whispered. “Do you want me to fill your cunt?”

The knot in your belly drags desire and fulfillment through you to your groin. “Yes.” You say through gritted teeth.

“Yes, what?” the light tone of his voice turned your eyes shamefully from him.

You murmured as you try to speak. He’s rubbing faster now at the tip of your swollen clit. “Bucky.” You said and bit your lip at the stacking pressure. “Yes…please..” you begged.

He slammed into you. He stretched you, filled you to his hilt. Your body clenched and seized with every push of his brutal pace.

Bucky leaned into you, ripping the top of your dress and bra away exposed the hot skin of your breasts. “I’ve wanted you.” He fisted them in his grip as he spoke. He takes you hard. Holds you down under the force of his thrusts and dived harder, deeper inching you closer to the building sensation. You’re hot, you feel like you’re on fire. And another wave coursed and swirled around where your bodies touch. Sweat, tears, and moans filled your sensations sending you over the edge. Blackness shrouded your vision as you cum. It was painful, sharp and made every muscle in your body shake as you slammed your thighs against his body.

He lunged on top of your bucking body. He formed himself to you; he melted right into your skin. You open yourself up to him. Whimpers and whines follow as he bottomed out.

“I’ve been staring at you…these curves and that beautiful face.” Dark eyes roamed over your features as he groaned. Bucky was drinking you in and filling you up. In the dark reflection of his eyes, you can see yourself as he sees you. Wet and wanting. You can feel yourself tighten around him again. He moaned low, cursed under his breath you’re so tight for him.

You pulled against the restraint. Your shoulders spread painfully under the weight. He doesn’t stop. You felt hopelessly hot again and the heady senses of pain and pleasure blend together. You cried out in panic as another orgasm took you and plunged your body into icy bliss. You squeezed your eyes shut and rolled your head against the hurt of your body. All you can do is a whisper and plead for him to fuck you, but the words along with your breath were pounded right out of you and drove you into the floor.

“I’m gonna cum deep in this pussy.” He promised and fisted a handful of your hair at the back of your head, his other arm pushed underneath your shoulders bringing your face up to his.

You bob your head before your mouth can form words. You strangle out a horrible hissing _yes_. And it was like your approval sent him over the edge. And you feel it, his cum felt hotter than your insides. It splashes within and drips around his cock as you felt it flood over your lips.

Bucky was quiet afterward. The resounding silence around the two of you was enough to open your eyes. He kept his eyes on your face when he slid out of you. His pants were back on before you could make your legs shut. He griped you by the arms and hauled you up straight. You can barely stand and you fell against his chest. And he waits until you right yourself.

Bucky wrapped his arms around you. “I’m going to untie you.” His voice was quiet against the sound of the threads of ribbon shredding. “No running.” He said darkly.

"I can catch you," he assured.

Your arms dropped limply to your sides. Bucky rubbed your shoulders, gently kneaded the sore muscles but you couldn’t relax.

“Are you free later?” asked Bucky, his nonchalant composure turned your eyes up to his. “Do you like pizza?” he added in the same sterile tone.

That wickedly insensitive void for a smile was thickly spread over his lips and stretched to his eyes.

“You’re insane.” You whispered. “Are you asking me out on a date?” you asked, disgusted.

"Hey, I did buy you flowers first," said Bucky.


End file.
